A Very Ranger Thanksgiving
by elin2002
Summary: The Rangers gather for food, laughs, and special news.


_**(I don't own Thanksgiving, Power Rangers, or really anything. So don't sue but feel free to leave a review and tell me if this reminds you of your family. This takes place a couple years after Dino Thunder so the 'kids' are 21. Also any of the things that Sam says later are my own thoughts and don't reflect any tribe except the one that holds constant parties in my head, ha-ha.)**_

Thanksgiving this year was going to be different, Kimberly knew that going in. Any time you got this many people together it was inevitable add to the fact that almost everyone was a former ranger it was going to be insane. They had decided, well the girls that is decided to have everyone bring something from their family's traditions to Tommy and Kim's while Tommy and Kim provided the staples of the meal. It would be an interesting meal that's for sure what with how many different cultures there were in the ranger family she had no clue where she was going to fit all the food but she was sure they would find a place. Bulk was bringing some extra tables from his bar in for them. She thanked the heavens that she had convinced Tommy to put in the wall ovens he did because otherwise they wouldn't have been able to pull this off. When she moved in he had a small kitchen because it was only him and he barely cooked but they decided to remodel and now had three working ovens to roast the 3 turkeys they needed and all of the sides that needed baking as well. She was just finishing the stuffing for the turkeys when the doorbell rang. She had done a good portion of the baking the night before so the whole house smelt of baked goods, plus she had a couple scented candles lying around until the real cooking started. She made her way to the door and opened it to find Trini and Jason waiting on the other side. Tommy had just come down the stairs.

"Hey." Said Trini carrying a few tote bags.

"Hey." Said Kim helping her carry the bags towards the kitchen.

"Tommy the house smells great." Jason said knowing it would irritate Kim.

"Don't do that! He didn't do anything! He just woke up about an hour ago. Me on the other hand has been up since the ass crack of dawn!" Said Kim.

"I know I woke him up." Said Jason.

"Ugh, you two deserve each other." Said Kim walking back into the kitchen.

"She really that pissed?"

"Nah, I pissed her off last night I stayed late correcting papers forgetting I told her I'd help get things together."

"Nice, so we all have to deal with the wrath?"

"She'll be fine by dinner. Bulk and Skull are supplying the booze them and the girls should be here soon."

"So how pissed are you at Tommy really?" Asked Trini as she and Kim started unloading the bags.

"You really think I'm pissed cause he stayed late grading papers? Please I was happy he forgot, for once it worked to my advantage I'm just letting him stew a bit before I let him off the hook."

Slowly the group got larger with the arrival of the out of towners, and while the girls took over the kitchen and living room the men were banished to the other dimension or the basement to the normal folk that rarely came over. There was a quick knock on the door and Trini who was closest answered to find Andros and Ashley on the other side holding a casserole dish of something that smelt delicious.

"Hey Guys come on in."

"It's good to see you." Said Ashley giving Trini a hug.

"You too. Did you have an easy drive down?"

"Yeah it wasn't bad surprisingly hardly any traffic." Said Andros.

"How would you know you slept the whole way?"

"Oh you have something in common with Tommy he slept in until almost 10. He's in the other dimension by the way." Said Kim coming in.

Andros left the room greeting Aisha, Tanya, Hayley, and Angela, he then turned and headed downstairs where he found the guys sitting around watching a football game on the big screen Tommy had put down there.

"So how exactly did you get the TV down here cause those stairs are pretty steep?" Asked Rocky.

"I had them bring it into the living room and as soon as the delivery people left we put it in the rig and brought it into the woods."

"That is using Ranger tools for personal gain, Man. What would Zordon say?" Said Zack jokingly.

"He'd be happy he didn't have to watch the games on the itty-bitty viewing globe." Said Jason with a laugh.

Meanwhile up in the kitchen the women were all putting the finishing touches on their dishes when there was another knock on the door. Kim went and answered it. She found Bulk, Skull, and their wives on the other side.

"Hey Guys come on in!"

"Happy Thanksgiving Kimmy." Said Bulk giving her a hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving." She said giving Skull a hug.

"So us girls brought you wine and we brought manual labor for the boys." Said Bulk's wife Topanga.

"I like how you think." Said Kim walking towards the basement door. "Hey Tommy?"

"So I don't think this team is going to make it to the Super Bowl." Said Jason.

"Yeah I have to agree with you there." Said Rocky.

"TOMMY!"

"What?"

"Bulk and Skull are here they need help with the tables and stuff." Said Kim yelling down the stairs to him.

"Alright I'll be right up."

"Is she still pissed at you?" Asked Rocky.

"I don't know." Said Tommy with a smile. "But we're operating on that assumption."

The men went upstairs and greeted the new arrivals while they helped unload the van and set everything up where Kim wanted the tables.

"Are the kids coming?" Asked Skull's wife Ally.

"Only Trent because Anton is coming, the others are eating dinner with their families and then coming over here later." Said Kim.

The men went and unloaded Bulk's van fairly quickly and then moved back downstairs and restarted their football game that they had paused.

"So I don't know if you guys have already touched on the subject but when are we going to hear the sounds of little feet around here?" Asked Ally.

"You mean besides the pet raptors downstairs? When Tommy stops getting drafted." The girls all laughed. "I'm serious every time we've even thought _'Now is the time.'_ First it was we should probably be out of high school, then college, then after we graduate but why can't we? Oh yeah cause your husband…" Said Kim pointing at Ashley. "Called and it was _'Sorry Beautiful Andros called I have to go to the moon in 2 hours.'_ We were on our honeymoon. I blame your husband."

"You and every other wife of a red." Said Ashley.

"Jason didn't even tell me until he got back." Said Trini. "But I knew long before that."

"How?" Asked Topanga.

"Kim called me."

"Then after that it got moved to after grad school, and then the dig with Anton." Said kim throwing a piece of lettuce into the bowl roughly.

"That blew up literally." Said Tanya.

"Then he decided because it was his research he just had to be involved so that put it off a little more. When Mesogog showed up in town I had to leave so I wouldn't become his wife, I already have one pain in the ass husband I did not need another."

"So where did you go?" Asked Topanga.

"Visited my parents, went to Angel Grove and used my maiden name the whole time."

"What did your mother have to say about that?" Asked Ally who had gone to school with every one.

"Kept trying to slip me her lawyer's card, and I mean the one who handled her divorce from my dad."

"What stopped her?" Asked Aisha.

"Tommy called saying they defeated Mesogog. Anyway now he knows I'll kill him if he signs on again."

"Kim he knew that a long time ago." Said Trini.

"So now we've decided to let nature take it's course."

"Since when?" Asked Ashley.

"A couple months ago."

"Have you been late yet? And I don't mean Tommy Standard Time." Said Tanya.

"I'm going to take the test in the morning."

"Do you have it here?" Asked Topanga.

"Upstairs." Said Kim.

"Move it." Said Aisha.

The group of women went upstairs and waited for Kim to take the test. They were all lounging on Kim and Tommy's bed.

"So?" Asked Trini.

"What do 2 pink lines mean?"

"That next Christmas we will have someone new to spoil." Said Aisha.

"When are you going to tell Tommy?" Asked Topanga.

"When the boys leave. The last thing I need is them going 'Atta boy' like they did when we lost our virginity."

"When was that?" Asked Ali.

"Um, when we went to Australia." Said Kim with a smile. "It was after Zedd and Rita got married and we were trying to celebrate the fact that hopefully I wouldn't be kidnapped anymore to be Zedd's wife."

"So how did the boys find out?" Asked Topanga.

"My brother and his big fat mouth." Said Kim referring to Jason.

"Tommy." Said Trini.

"Tommy called Jason who then told Zack."

"Who told me." Said Trini with a smile. "And was confirmed by Billy who caught them after."

"Yeah where is Billy I thought he was supposed to be coming today?"

"He'll be here in a bit he had to work." Said Kim.

"It was a school sponsored trip how did you guys get a hotel room to yourselves?" Asked Topanga.

"It was in the boys room and come on Mr. Kaplan was our chaperone he had his hands full with two other people on our trip." Said Kim looking over at Ali and Topanga.

"Not our husbands." Said Topanga sarcastically.

"Yeah Mr. Kaplan didn't notice we were gone for hours when we got trapped in the theater, we knew he wouldn't notice Tommy and I leave for the hotel room that night."

"Yeah they said they were going to dinner, so we gave them some time alone. Then Billy went back to get something and found them sound asleep."

"Well he saw Tommy asleep first with no shirt on, which wasn't rare. Moved further into the room and found me."

"In the same condition." Said Aisha. "Billy came back into the room and Rocky asked if he has seen Tommy and Kim around, and Billy just says "I believe they are experiencing the after effects of coitus."

"He didn't see anything but you can draw the right conclusions."

"It took us about 5 minutes to realize what he said." Said Aisha.

"Yeah the boys never came to the room that night."

"No I got stuck with them." Said Aisha.

"That bad?" Asked Ashley.

"Um I think I got about an hour that night. Adam and Billy snored. Then add Rocky snoring and talking in his sleep. I now wear earplugs most nights because instead of being on the other side of the room like that night he does it right in my ear." The girls all laughed.

"We should go check on the food." Said Kim leaving the home pregnancy test on Tommy's dresser hoping he'd find it during the course of the day.

About an hour later Tommy went upstairs to get something when he looked on the dresser and saw the test, not really paying attention in his search for the item he found what he was looking for and then glanced back at the test, knowing she wouldn't leave it out if it had been negative in fact he was pretty sure she wouldn't tell him at all. He knew that in time their lives would change and he couldn't be happier about it. It was then that the doorbell rang and he headed back downstairs.

"I got it Girls." Tommy opened the door and found his grandfather and brother. "I thought being late was the trait that I got."

"It is but _I_ got stuck in traffic." Said David.

"Hey, don't look at me it's not my fault this time." Said Tommy.

"Where's your wife I like her better than you." Said David.

"Kitchen." Tommy looked over at his grandfather who was just shaking his head with a smile.

"Tommy."

"Grandfather."

"So I hear there is going to be either a hummingbird or a hawk in our family soon?"

"How do you do that, she hasn't even told me yet."

"Then how do you know?" Asked Sam with a smile.

"She left the test on my dresser."

"Then she told you." Sam said.

"So a hummingbird or a hawk?"

"Yup."

Tommy and Sam walked into the kitchen and greeted the girls before Sam headed downstairs to join the younger men. Tommy headed over to Kim who was cooking something on the stove and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked quietly but jokingly at the same time.

"Not really, you know I was never really mad right?"

"I know in fact I think you were happy about it."

"I was I got a lot more done without you distracting me." She said matching his quiet tone.

"I believe its my distractions that caused us to be having a hummingbird or hawk?"

"You found the test? Wait, what?"

"I found the test, and then Sam confirmed it when he got here and told me the spirit animals."

"I still have to confirm with Dana." She said.

"I know but Beautiful face it I knocked you up." He said still whispering.

"Real romantic Tommy." She said at normal volume and elbowing him while he laughed.

"What?!"

She just gave him a look not wanting to let on that all of the women knew.

"I'm going downstairs."

"Don't you dare tell anyone Thomas!" That stopped Tommy in his tracks she rarely called him Thomas.

"Oooh." The girls all said laughing knowing this was just a small glimpse into Tommy and Kim and him in trouble and the girls that served with him loved every minute of it.

"Tell who? What?"

"Good Boy. Now take this and go back to the Bat Cave." She said handing him a platter of cheese and crackers.

"It's the Ranger Cave thank you."

"Get out!" Said Kim jokingly.

"So I thought you said Trent and Anton were coming?" Said Aisha.

"They're supposed to be here." Said Kim as there was a knock on the door. Her hands however were now covered in cookie dough. "Um." She said looking around for a towel.

"I got it Kim." Said Ali with a smile.

"Thanks."

Ali went to the door and swung it open to see two people she didn't recognize.

"Hi."

"Hi is Kim or Tommy around?"

"Kim's in the kitchen."

"I'm Anton and this is my son Trent." Trent gave a halfhearted wave from under a hood and sunglasses.

"I'm Ali, a friend of theirs from Angel Grove." Waving them in.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Anton walking in with Trent much to Anton's amusement dragging in.

"Hey Anton."

"Kim."

"Sorry I'd hug you but." She said holding up her hands.

"No problem."

"Hi Trent." He just waved back.

"Sorry we're late _someone_ just woke up. He was up late last night."

"What were you doing so late?" Asked Trini.

"I was drawing until 3 am." Said Trent quietly. The girls would have accepted the answer if Anton hadn't cleared his throat.

"Don't lie I _heard_ you come in at oh around 4."

Trini was now thoroughly enjoying Trent's uneasiness, mostly because he reminded her of Tommy at that age.

"I did a pub crawl last night." Said Trent looking everywhere but at the women in the kitchen.

"Were there others involved in this 'crawl' because it's not much of a crawl when there's only 2 bars in Reefside." Said Kim.

"The usual suspects." Said Anton.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't call Tommy."

"We thought about it. But then we remembered the people we were with were other former students and it would have been weird to sit in a bar with our teacher. We also almost called him for a ride but then Conner decided to call cabs."

"Good call." Said Topanga.

"Yeah, and next time Trent if you want to hide the hangover don't do the hangover walk it's as bad as the walk of shame, the hoodie and sun glasses are a dead giveaway, the guys are all downstairs." Said Kim before she 'accidentally' dropped one of the pot lids on the counter much to the amusement of the women and Anton who laughed when they saw Trent cover his ears. "Oops."

"Couldn't have done it better myself." Said Anton heading downstairs.

Shortly after Kim saw her cell buzzing and Tommy's ringtone come through.

"Why is he texting me." Said Kim.

"To be a pain in the ass, the usual." Said Trini.

Kim opened her text and saw what Tommy wrote.

*Didn't want to scare you but I'm setting off the alarms for Trent.*

"Okay Ranger ladies, don't try to morph we don't have powers. But we do have a hung over Ranger there for Tommy is setting off the alarms."

"Smart man you married there Kimmie." Said Ashley.

"He has his uses." She said with a smile.

"Well considering your current condition I'd say so." Said Tanya.

"Which reminds me I have to call Dana tomorrow." Said Kim writing it on the chalkboard that made up the entire front of the fridge.

"Um, you might want to wait and write that later. Cause if the boys see that they'll know something is up." Said Trini.

"Right." Said Kim.

*Alarms going off*

Every one jumped when the original Ranger alarm went off. Tommy had it saved on the computer and was able to set it off with a small remote in his pocket when he wanted to.

"What do you want to bet Trent is sitting closest to the speakers?" Said Topanga.

"Probably."

Meanwhile down in the basement all of the guys were doing their best to help Trent through his hangover which meant annoy the hell out of him the TV was louder, they were talking louder, and Tommy was setting off the alarm every 5 minutes.

"How are you feeling Kid?" Asked Jason.

"Like hell Jason, thanks."

"No problem we've all been there." Said Jason.

"High school." Said Tommy.

"College." Said Jason.

"Bachelor Parties." Said Skull.

"Weddings." Said Bulk.

"Red mission. But that wasn't as fun." Said Jason.

"Why?" Asked Anton.

"Because Tommy had to get back to Kim or else he would have been divorced 3 days after his wedding." Said Rocky.

"Yup." Said Tommy simply.

"I thought she was going to kill you after your bachelor party." Said Zack.

"Close, I slept on the couch for a week. Thanks a lot Jase." Said Tommy.

"Hey Man I wasn't the one who decided to go to Vegas that was you and Kim."

"Yeah and then she decided she didn't want to elope after all so we turned it into our stag parties and when I got home I almost didn't have a fiancée."

"So we know the hangover walk well." Said Rocky.

Back upstairs Kim got a text.

*Just got off work, on my way anything needed? B.*

*Nope we're good just come in no knocking allowed.* After Kim sent the text back to Billy she walked over to the stairs with a pot and metal spoon in her hand.

"Hey Tommy?" She yelled down before taking the spoon to the pot and banging loudly. The guys all started laughing as Trent covered his ears and then Tommy pressed the buttons on the remote and set off the alarm again.

"Yeah, what's up Beautiful?" He asked shutting off the alarm and walking over to the stairs.

"Billy's on his way. He just texted me."

"Cool. Thanks for the noise."

"No problem."

A half hour later they heard someone walk in the front door.

"Hello?"

"Kitchen!"

"Ladies."

"Hey Billy." Came the various greetings with hugs for the former Blue Ranger.

"So I stopped at the store and picked up a couple desserts where do you want them?"

"Do they have to be refrigerated?"

"Nope." Said Billy.

"Um." Said Kim looking around. "You can put them on that counter. Then I love you but get out the boys are all downstairs."

"Understood." Billy did as instructed and then headed downstairs to cheers that he was there.

"Sorry I'm late, I got stuck at work."

"No problem you honestly didn't miss much besides Tommy pissing Kim off and Trent doing the hangover walk." Said Bulk.

"Ah, yes we know the hangover walk well." Said Billy.

"I still can't remember how we made it from the bar to the hotel after your bachelor party Tommy." Said Andros.

"I don't think anyone can all I know is I woke up and Kim was like staring at me and shaking her head. Apparently I kept coming on to her until finally I passed out." He said with a laugh.

"Was she mad at you?" Asked Trent.

"No, she's used to it. I do that when I'm sober." Said Tommy with a smile.

"I fell asleep outside the room." Said Adam with a laugh.

"I walked by the next morning and saw him and took a picture." Said Anton. "Then took pity on him and knocked on the door and helped Tanya drag him in."

"I love that you stopped took a picture and then told my then girlfriend I was outside." Said Adam with a laugh.

"Hey at least he told her, I would have left you there." Said Tommy.

"Me too, and Tanya knew there was a 50/50 shot of you making it to the room to begin with so the fact you even made it outside good for you Froggie." Said Rocky.

A little while later the dinner was finally ready. Now all Kim had to do is let the boys downstairs know.

"Tommy! Get your butt up here and carve the turkey dinner's ready!"

"Yes Dear." Everyone got up and headed upstairs but not before Tommy set the alarm off one more time.

"THOMAS!" He heard Kim yell while all the guys laughed.

The guys made it upstairs and went to stand next to their significant others and waited for Tommy to carry out one of the turkeys to do the ceremonial cut and then he would cut it all up in the kitchen.

"So before we blast into this thing, Grandfather would you say a few things?" Everyone gathered hands and bowed their heads.

"We are gathering together today to thank the Spirits for allowing us to gather in one place without the threat of harm. The Spirits watch over us and protect us from harm. So thank you Spirits and those who have crossed over and ask for their guidance in the months and years to come so we may be able to welcome new members to our family." As Sam was speaking Tommy felt Kim squeeze his hand when Sam mentioned 'new members' and squeezed back.

"Everybody step back Tommy's got a knife in hand." Said Jason jokingly pushing Trini and Tanya back a little bit.

"Shut up." Said Tommy as he cut into the turkey and then started to carry it into the kitchen where he pulled out the electric knife. Tommy did a bit of an evil laugh before starting the knife. "Power. I want my blaster back."

"15 years and that laugh still gives me chills." Said Jason.

"I know that's why I do it."

About 5 minutes later Tommy had the turkeys cut up and everyone was making their plates. Dinner was a very lively affair everyone was talking to each other sitting around the large round table.

"Tommy." Whispered Kim.

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell everyone."

"The girls already know, huh?"

"Yup you missed it 7 beautiful women in your bed."

"I only want you and our child in our bed."

"Should we tell them?"

"Yeah. If you want." Tommy let out a loud piercing whistle that got everyone's attention. "My lady has something to say."

"I'm pregnant. You may continue eating." All the girls watched their men's reactions which ranged from shocked to grinning like idiots.

"Atta boy Tommy!" Said Jason knowing Kim hated it and patting Tommy's shoulder.

"When did you find out?" Asked Billy waiting to congratulate Tommy later.

"This afternoon. I took a test."

"So you haven't been to a doctor yet?" Asked Adam.

"Nope but Sam confirmed it, he told me the spirit animals." Said Tommy.

"Animals as in plural?" Asked Skull.

"If the child is a girl she will be the hummingbird, if the child is a boy he will be a hawk." Said Sam.

"Wait I have noticed all us guys are asking the questions here, you girls all knew." Said Bulk.

"Yup." Said Topanga.

"When did you find out?" Asked Rocky to Tommy.

"When I came up to get the alarm button. She left the test on my dresser."

"Do you know what time the 'kids' are coming by?" Asked Kim to Tommy who looked over at Trent.

"Trent have you talked to your hangover buddies today?"

"No, but Conner said to text him when we were done eating."

"Will he remember that he told you that?" Asked Rocky.

"Yeah he told me before we started drinking." Said Trent.

The 'kids' as Kim called them had been invited to dinner but decided to spend the early part of the day with their families and come over later for dessert. The conversations ranged from past battles to current issues while they finished dinner. Once they finished and the men did the clean-up Trent texted Conner saying they were done and Conner replied that he would leave soon.

"Mom?"

"Yeah Honey?"

"I'm going to head out with the others I'll be back later." Said Conner.

"Where are you guys going not another pub crawl right?"

"No, I'm going to go get Kira and Ethan and then head out to Dr. O. and Kim's."

"What about Trent?"

"Oh he's already there. He showed up as hung over as I was this morning and texted me saying that he was being tortured."

"Well don't over stay your welcome, you know your teacher might want to spend time with his family."

"Mom, don't worry. I'll see you later." Said Conner grabbing his car keys and saying good bye to everyone before leaving for Kira's house. When he arrived he honked the horn and waited for the former yellow ranger to come out.

"Mom, Dad I'm leaving!"

"Kira wait! Are you sure it's okay for you to just show up at your former teacher's house like this on a holiday no less?" Asked her mother.

"Mom, I told you he and his wife actually invited us all over for dinner but me, Conner, and Ethan decided to do dinner with our families and go over for dessert. Now I really have to go." She said as she heard Conner honk again.

"In my day this just wasn't done." Said her father.

"I'm leaving bye Everyone." She said shutting the door and then getting into the car. "Good God I thought I'd never get out."

"What happened?" Asked Conner setting off for Ethan's parents' house.

"My mom questioning why we were going out to Dr. O.'s and Kim's."

"Yeah mine told me not to over stay my welcome cause he might want to spend time with his family."

Kira laughed knowing Dr. O's family consisted of his wife and their brothers and sisters in crime-fighting.

"Our 'family' is insane."

"Yup. I'm just glad we can all enjoy a drink with them now." He said pulling up in front of Ethan's parents' house and honked.

"Ugh, don't say drink in reference to alcohol. Last night was the last time for a while that I drink that much."

"Me too, Babe. Me too."

"Dad! I'm leaving."

"Have fun." Ethan walked out and got in the backseat of the Mustang. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Barely got out of our houses but other than that tiny headache." Said Kira.

"Yeah, did you guys get a text from Trent saying he was being tortured?"

"Yeah, he showed up at the house with Dr. Mercer hung over and Dr. O. and Jason were making all sorts of noises." Said Conner.

The kids drove there talking over the radio for a while before finally turning onto Valencia and started to pull into Tommy and Kim's drive way.

"You know I'm surprised that no one has figured out who we are with the exception of those who know, because this drive way screams 'We're the Power Rangers'." Said Kira looking at the colored vehicles parked. Tommy still had his jeep, while Kim had a blush pink Cadillac sedan that were parked off to the side. Parked in the immediate driveway was Jason's cherry red Durango, Adam had a black Mustang with green rims, Zack's black Camaro, Billy's blue Prius Hybrid, Ashley's yellow VW Beetle, as well as Rocky's red pickup with blue trim down the side. There were also a couple non-Ranger cars such as Anton's BMW, Bulk's delivery van, and what they could assume was David's black pick up.

"Well if any humans tried to attack that house they'd be in for a rude awakening." Said Conner. "And I don't mean from Dr. O."

"I agree." Said Ethan. The 'boys' like the men were a little afraid of the woman that Tommy called his wife. Kira rolled her eyes and knocked on the door while Conner and Ethan came up the porch steps.

"I got it." They heard a male voice call out from the other side. "Well if it isn't the other ¾ths of the Hangover Gang. Come on in." Said Jason.

"Hi Jason." Said Conner with a smile doing the male hug/handshake with him, as did Ethan.

"Hi Jason." Said Kira giving the older Ranger a hug.

"How's the hangovers?" Asked Jason wondering how bad they could torture them.

"Gone." Said Kira knowing exactly why he was asking.

"Damn." Said Jason with a smile.

"Aw, no more fun for Jason." She said patting him on the arm.

"It's okay I can pick on Tommy."

"I heard that. Hi Guys." Said Tommy coming towards the door and greeting the younger former Rangers.

"Hey, Happy Thanksgiving." Said Kira.

"So Kira the girls took to the living room and the men are all back downstairs."

"Sounds good to me." Said Kira heading into the living room.

"Kira!" Said Kim getting out of Tommy's beat up recliner that he's had since college, it was the one piece of furniture from their old apartment she let him have upstairs.

"Careful Kim you won't be able to get out of that thing like that in a few months." Said Tanya.

"Why do you think I have a husband that can bench press me?"

"What? Oh, eww." Said Kira giving Kim a hug.

"No not that, dirty girl. I mean Tommy can literally bench press me instead of weights." Said Kim when she realized Kira thought she meant something completely dirty. Although they had tried something like that a few times, but she wasn't going to tell the younger Ranger that.

"Wait Tanya said you'd have a hard time in a few months why?" Asked Kira worried.

"You're going to have a niece or a nephew probably 7 months from now." Said Kim.

"Really?" Asked Kira.

"Yup."

"Does Dr. O. know?"

"He does."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you Hon. Now come in and tell us what's up with you." Said Kim sitting back down in the recliner. Kira went on to tell them about school and the demos she had been working on lately. After she finished the others filled her in on what else she had missed.

Meanwhile downstairs the guys were filling Conner and Ethan in on what they missed.

"So can we start the bets that Tommy will pass out, be late, or Kim just kills him in what do you say Tommy 7 months?" Said Rocky.

"I got 20 on being late." Said Jason.

"Kim kills him." Said David as Rocky grabbed a piece of paper.

"Aw, I guess I'll go with passes out just to get him in the actual room." Said Adam.

"I've got 20 on all of the above he's late, then passes out, and the cherry on top is that Kim kills him, the doctors revive and she kills him again." Said Zack just to be a pain.

"Zack for across the board." Said Rocky.

"I should have killed you all." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Woulda, shoulda, coulda, Bro." Said Jason.

"Wait what are we betting on?" Asked Conner.

"Kim's pregnant." Said Tommy.

"Kill." Said Bulk when Rocky asked him.

"Thanks Bulk." Said Tommy.

"Hey your wife is scary, Man."

Conner and Ethan process the information and then make their decisions.

"Congratulations Kill." Said Conner.

"Same, Congratulations and I'm with Zack on this one." Said Ethan.

"I'll go with she injures him somehow." Said Skull.

"I'm torn on one hand I can see injury but on the other I see kill so I'm going to split the difference, both." Said Trent.

"Anton?" Asked Jason knowing the older man hadn't answered yet.

"Better start making arrangements now. Kill." Tommy just shook his head.

"Dave?" Asked Billy.

"Have you made out your will?"

"Yeah, and depending on how you answer you may or may not be included." Said Tommy not wanting to let on that Zordon had made all the original Rangers make one out when they became Rangers, he had actually done the same with his.

"I can live with that, it's been nice knowing you Bro. Kill."

"Sam?" Asked Zack.

"Son, I love you but your wife will be burying you in 7 months. Kill."

"I'm so happy you all have so much faith in that I can't protect myself from my 5' 2" wife."

"You've never been able to so far." Said Jason.

"The times I've had to take her on either I was evil or she was."

"Tommy I was there she kicked your ass on Muiranthias." Said Adam.

"Adam she took you down too."

"Wait were you guys morphed?" Asked Conner.

"Yeah." Admitted Tommy.

"And she wasn't?" Asked Trent.

"Kim and I didn't have powers at all." Said Jason. "But Evil Spells are strong and they make the people under them even stronger."

"How did you guys break out of it?" Asked Ethan.

"Which time?" Asked Tommy. "We got lucky with Jase and Kim Lerigot the little alien we were trying to save turned them back. With me Jason had to destroy the Sword of Darkness."

"Then we had to get the green candle back." Said Jason.

"Which we didn't but that's okay I went away, reflected a bit and then showed up as the White Ranger."

"The next time he was turned evil he was brainwashed into thinking he was the Crowned Prince of the Machine Empire." Said Jason.

"That was the last time."

"Did you have to clean the Zords after?"

"By my last time we had self-cleaning Zords."

"And you couldn't have installed that little feature into ours?" Asked Trent.

"Who says I didn't?" Said Tommy getting up to get a drink.

"What?"

Meanwhile upstairs the women were still in the living room hanging out.

"So have you thought of names? I mean I know you guys just found out but I didn't know if you had talked about it before?" Asked Kira.

"We have talked about it, and narrowed it down to a few."

"It used to be one of their games when we were in high school. We'd have sleep overs and they would stay up and come up with names." Said Trini.

"It was a calming thing especially right after Tommy lost the Green powers, he'd wake up with nightmares and that was my way of soothing him."

"Does it still work?" Asked Aisha with a smile.

"I have better ways of tiring him out now." Said Kim.

"I have a parenting question for you Kim?" Said Ashley.

"Shoot."

"Are you going to allow your children to go to sleep overs where both boys and girls are present?"

"Ha-ha have you met my husband? No way. Mostly because we know what can happen at those types of things."

"I don't envy any female Ranger children, the yet to be born boys that will be vying for their attention will have to wait for every adult male Ranger Red or not to be dead, before they can date." Said Trini.

"What did your parents think when you brought home Dr. O. I mean I've seen the pictures with the hair?"

"My parents weren't thrilled, especially once Tommy's hair got to be longer than mine. With my mom she was worried about the fact that Tommy had a 5th degree black belt when I met him. She just didn't know what to think. Then she got to know him and realized that he couldn't hurt a fly."

"Unless it grew to 30 stories." Added Trini.

"But she didn't know that part. She loves him now."

"She was actually worried he'd hurt you?" Asked Kira.

"Yeah, but now being adults we can see her point. _'Mom, this is my boyfriend he's a high school sophomore with a 5__th__ degree black belt and has hair to his shoulders.'_"

"Not to mention the earrings." Said Aisha.

"Exactly, if our daughter shows up with a boy fitting that description. You can bet your dino gem Tommy will have him in the backyard sparring before he can get his hand out. " Said Kim. "The relationship my mom and Tommy have was shaken when I left while you guys were fighting. She didn't understand it because we couldn't tell her they're better now and I think with the baby coming it'll be better."

"That and she was happy he got a haircut."

"Yeah why did he get a haircut?" Asked Kira.

"Cause he'd do a spin kick and get hit in the face after, and it was difficult for him to find work during grad school with it cause it was even longer than it was when I met him. We got married, the day after our wedding I cut his hair, I made him promise he wouldn't do it until after the wedding, and then he went on the moon mission 3 days after our wedding."

"You cut his hair? I thought he went to a barber shop?" Asked Ashley.

"No I did it in the hotel room, he brought his clippers with him cause he used to shave his hair at his temples and I did all of his hair. I cried and saved it." Said Kim.

"Do you think he'll ever grow it out again?" Asked Ali.

"Personally I would love him to, but it's up to him." Said Kim.

"So I'm pretty sure the boys are going to bet on whether or not you're going to kill Tommy during labor, what do you think?" Asked Trini.

"I don't know we do crazy things while in pain. And Tommy is usually my target he's not coming out of that room without at least one mark, as for killing him I don't think so I need someone to get up at 3 am."

The night wound down and the younger Rangers helped clean up the tables and load them back into Bulk's van before heading home. The 'older' Rangers started slowly leaving to make their way back to Angel Grove and the surrounding communities with promises to get together again soon and Congratulations to the expecting parents.

"I need to call Dana in the morning." Said Kim already in bed while Tommy was taking out his earrings and taking off his watch.

"I'm surprised you didn't call her today."

"No she's spending the day with Carter's family."

"I love you." Said Tommy getting into bed and pulling Kim towards him.

"I love you too." She responded Kim laying her head on his bare chest.

The next morning Kim and Tommy found themselves at Dana's office receiving the confirmation of what they already knew Kim was pregnant with the first Earth Power Ranger child. No one knew how the powers that Kim and Tommy held would affect their child but someone was thankfully smart enough to create a team that had public service members on it so they could help not only the public but they could help former Rangers privately.

After the confirmation of the pregnancy the couple went home and decided to call their parents before their loud mouth group accidentally let it slip.

"Bonjour?"

"Hi Pierre, it's Kim is my mom around?"

"Hold on Chérie (sweetie)."

"Hello? Kimmy is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is great, we had Thanksgiving with everybody yesterday and got some exciting news."

"What's going on?"

"How would you like to be a grandmother is about 6 ½ months?"

"You're pregnant finally?!"

"What do you mean 'finally'? Children have always been in the cards for us, it was the timing of it that was screwy."

"Kim be honest with me did you have problems getting pregnant?"

"What?! No I didn't have problems getting pregnant we just decided to hold off on having them until we were settled with a home and money in the bank." _'And for my husband to finally retire from being a Power Ranger.'_ Kim added silently as Tommy laughed from his chair.

"Well it's a valid question considering everything you two have been through." Said Caroline.

"Mom, I'm pregnant we didn't have trouble getting that way. And that's all the information I'm willing to share on the subject."

"Okay, well congratulations Honey. Keep me posted on how everything goes and send pictures."

"I will I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Honey."

"For the love of Zordon the woman is unreal." Said Kim after she hung up.

"Did she seriously ask you if we had trouble getting pregnant?"

"Yes! I didn't want to tell her that considering how far along I am it probably happened that first night when we said we'd let nature take its course."

"Well it's time to call my parents."

"Have fun I swear our parents think we took too many kicks to the lower body to get pregnant."

"Thank goodness for our suits, huh?"

"No kidding." Said Kim handing him the phone and then sitting on his lap, he dialed his parents' number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nana, it's Tommy are my parents around?"

"Your father is your mother is out with Sarah doing that Black Friday shopping. Did Kimberly enjoy it this year?"

"Uh, she didn't go we had an early appointment. Can I talk to Dad?"

"Sure, don't want to talk to an old woman. Huh?" And Kim wondered where he got his guilt complex. This woman that he was on the phone with.

"I love talking to you Nana, you know that it's just I need to talk to Dad about something."

"Sure alright. You didn't get new powers did you because I don't think Kim is going to put up with that again unless you've got some for her this time." Tommy pulled the phone away from his ear in shock.

"Nana I have never had powers. I'm a teacher."

"Yeah now you are, but not when you were in high school or a couple days and years after your wedding. Here's your father."

"Hey Son, how are you?"

"Good, is Nana feeling alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason she just sounded off a little. Anyways the reason I called is because Kim and I have some news that we wanted to share with you and Mom."

"Well you can tell me and I'll have her call you when she gets home or I can call you then?"

"I guess I'll tell you and she can call us later."

"Okay so what's the news?"

"What would you like your grandchild to call you?"

"Are you being serious?"

"As serious as the ultrasound I'm looking at."

"Congratulations! How's Kim feeling?"

"Good, no problems so far."

"Good, that's good oh hey your Mom just walked in hang on. Janice?"

"Yeah?"

"Tommy's on the phone."

"Hi Honey, how are you guys?"

"We're great. We just got back from the doctor and I'm holding a picture of your future grandchild."

"What do you mean my future grandchild?"

"I mean you better decide what you want mine and Kim's child to call you."

"She's really pregnant?"

"If the picture I'm looking at is any indication."

"Congratulations! Who else knows?"

"Um."

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, but it was only officially confirmed today."

"So who do I call to place my bet?"

"Rocky." Said Tommy leaning his head back. Kim smiled at how well their parents knew their group.

"So when is she due?"

"Sometime in late July-early August."

"So mid-August?"

"Early."

"Tommy Honey I love you but this is your child it might be mid-August."

"Well we're hoping he or she takes after Kim in that respect." He said rolling his eyes much to Kim's amusement, she put her hands in a prayer position and mouthed 'please'. "Stop it." He said placing his hand over her's and pushing down on them.

"What happened?"

"Kim's playfully praying."

"Well you take care of her and I'll talk to you soon and send me a picture of my grandbaby."

"I will Kim's going to send out a mass email later."

"Okay have you told your Nana?"

"No I only told Dad."

"Okay well I'm going to go tell her, bye Honey."

"Bye Mom." He hung up and looked at Kim.

"So what did Nana say to you?"

"That she knows about our extra-terrestrial curricular activities." Said Tommy.

"Did you tell her?"

"No!"

"Then how did she find out?"

"I have no idea."

"Is this good or not?"

"I don't know, she won't tell anyone. Besides who would believe her?"

After dinner and Kim sent out the mass email with the ultrasound picture Tommy took a picture of her flat stomach before he got smacked.

"Enjoy it now because next month probably it's going to be gone for a while."

"TOMMY!" She said with a laugh smacking him in the arm.

"What it's true."

"I know but you don't have admit it."

Taking pictures of Kim's stomach became tradition throughout her pregnancy, usually around when they had an appointment with Dana. They didn't have any Ranger related pregnancy issues. They had fun discussing different possibilities before their departures Zordon and Alpha had compiled a list of possible complications and a few of them Tommy and Kim joked that they would be cool if they happened. But they figured it might have been the fact that Kim was many years into her retirement that the list had become nullified.

It was now 7 months later and Kim was overdue by 2 weeks and she wanted the baby out before Tommy went back to work. She was sitting downstairs on the couch cause once again she was up before Tommy. She had already made coffee for him but decided to read more of a book that one of the girls recommended to her before he woke up.

"Hey Beautiful, I guess we're still baking huh?"

"How fast can you dodge if I throw this book at you?" She asked sweetly.

"Is there coffee?"

"I'm growing a human being 2 weeks more than I planned and you ask if there is coffee." Tommy looked at her. "Yes it's ready."

"Thank you Beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me big time you know?" Said Kim.

"For what?" Asked Tommy pouring his coffee.

"For carrying your offspring who obviously takes after you already between getting spin kicked in the kidneys and bladder all the time and being 2 weeks late now you owe me big time."

"Yes Dear." Tommy knew he owed her a spa day when they could find the time, maybe today?

"So I was thinking."

"Uh-oh."

"Ha-ha, what do you say about calling the girls and going out for a spa day? Might make you feel better?"

"The only way I'll feel better is if I'm not pregnant by morning, I really don't know how much longer I can take it Tommy. Really."

"Well Dana said if you don't deliver by Monday she'd induce you."

"But that's 2 days away." Kim whined. She really didn't mean to be whinny but she was tired of feeling tired and just uncomfortable.

"I know so maybe the spa day will help a little." He said sympathetically. "And if you still feel lousy I will do whatever you want to jump start it."

"And what are you going to do while I'm at the spa?"

"I'll call the guys over and probably just spar."

"Finish the nursery?"

"And finish the nursery. I only have to put the crib together. I was holding off because we have the bassinette in our room for the first couple weeks."

"Please just get it done."

"I will today I will have it done by the time you get home later."

"Thank you. So go get ready call the girls I'll get Jase over here and we'll knock out the crib."

"And hopefully not each other."

"We've never knocked each other out."

"I know, just keep your cell nearby."

"I will."

Kim went upstairs and called the girls and told them of her plan and Trini offered to pick her up while dropping Jason off.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?" He answered from downstairs.

"Where are your AGH sweat pants?"

"Should be in my dresser. Why is that what you're wearing?" He asked coming upstairs to see her.

"Yeah if I can fit in them."

"What are you going to wear for a shirt?"

"One of my tank tops. I just don't feel like dressing up too much today."

"I can't say I blame you. I love you."

"As much as I've been bitching lately I love you too."

"You're frustrated and tired I get it. I'll gladly be your punching bag."

Kim finished getting ready and there was a knock on the door and someone walked in.

"Tommy! Kimmy!" Yelled Jason.

"Hey Bro." Said Tommy coming out of the living room.

"Hey so I called the guys they're all stopping by while the girls are out."

"Cool I actually need your's and or Billy's help to do the crib after the girls leave."

"You still haven't put up the crib?" Asked Trini.

"I've been trying to get ahead on lesson plans and stuff so when the baby actually comes I'm not going to fall behind and we have the bassinette in the room for the first couple weeks."

"Understandable we'll get it done."

The goodbyes were soon said the girls headed out to the day spa to meet up with the others.

"So have you talked to Dana recently?"

"Yeah she said that if I haven't delivered before Monday she'll induce. I would rather deliver without that though so that's what I'm hoping for today if I'm able to relax then maybe the baby will decide it's ready."

"What are you going to do if it doesn't happen?"

"It's happening tonight Trini, Tommy promised he would do whatever he could to help it along."

"Okay."

The girls arrived at the spa and met up with the others including Dana and Hayley.

"Dana tell me every nerve that jump starts labor." Said Kim sitting in the pedicure chair. Dana laughed.

"Your feet, and I know sex jump starts it too."

"Yeah, he promised he'd do anything to help labor start. So I think he'll be extra happy tonight."

Meanwhile back at the house Tommy, Jason, and Billy quickly had the crib up and semi-ready for the baby. Tommy was going to leave the linens up to Kim.

"So you want to go spar for a bit?" Asked Jason as they walked outside.

"Yeah, can someone keep the phones on them just in case?"

"Give me your guys' cells." Said Adam as Tommy and Jason handed him their cell phones.

"I've got the house phone." Said Zack.

Jason and Tommy warmed up first before starting to spar not going into the intensity they usually went mostly because if they got too into it they would miss the important phone call they were waiting and hoping for.

After about 2 hours at the spa Kim was getting her nails painted when she felt a quick pain go across her stomach but thought it was just the baby kicking at first until 10 minutes later when she stood up and felt a flow of water go down her leg.

"Hey 'Sha?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Dana?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to ask her something."

"I'll go get her for you." Said Kira who was done.

Dana was in a room with the masseuse when Kira knocked on the door.

"Dana? It's Kira can I come in?"

"Sure Sweetie. What's up?"

"Kim's asking for you she said she's fine but I don't think she is. I think her water broke."

"Okay I'm coming." Dana threw her clothes on quickly and hurried out wear Kim was sitting with the other girls.

"You okay Sweetie?"

"Yeah, Tommy's going to be disappointed he's not getting laid tonight."

"I think baby daddy will survive and have other things on his mind, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, who's got my purse?" Asked Kim.

"I do." Said Topanga handing it to her. Kim found her phone and hit the 'SEND' button knowing Tommy was the last person she called, the last few weeks she had been making sure he was always the next call.

"Hello?" Answered Bulk.

"Bulk?"

"Yeah."

"Hey it's Kim, Tommy busy?"

"He's just sparring with Rocky why? You okay?"

"Can you get him please?"

"Sure. Tommy! Kimmy's on the phone for you." As soon as the guys heard that they started grabbing their stuff up knowing there was a good chance they had to leave now.

"Hey Beautiful, you okay?" He asked trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, my water broke and now Dana's taking me to the base hospital."

"I'm on my way, anything you need?"

"My bag is right at the door grab that and ow. Just you."

"Okay how much time do I have?"

"What? Why?"

"Cause I've been sparring for 2 hours I'm all gross."

"Tommy I don't care just leave and get to base please I'm sure you can shower there before the baby comes I just need you there please hurry."

"Okay I'm leaving now." He hung up the phone and just headed into the house running upstairs and grabbing a change of clothes and his travel kit before going back downstairs.

"You got everything?" Asked Jason.

"Wallet, keys, phone, Kim's bag. Yeah I think I'm good."

"Why don't you throw your stuff in Kim's bag and then we'll head out."

"I think…shit."

"What?" Asked Adam.

"I have my keys but I don't know where Kim's are."

"Why do you need Kim's keys?" Asked Skull.

"To come home in the car seat is in her car."

"Tommy her keys are on your ring remember? Come on I'm driving. You guys follow us?" Asked Jason as he, Billy, and Adam also got into Kim's car with Tommy.

"You got it." Said Rocky getting in his car with Zack, Bulk and Skull.

"Tommy do want me to make phone calls?" Asked Adam.

"Yeah could you there should be a list somewhere in my wallet I think." Tommy answered handing Adam his wallet.

"Hello?"

"Anton, it's Adam."

"Hey what's going on?"

"We are on our way to the Lightspeed Base Kim's water broke."

"Okay I'll call Trent and meet you guys there."

"Cool thanks, oh can you have him call Conner and Ethan?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

Adam continued with the calls including those to Tommy and Kim's parents who stated they would meet them there. They explained choosing the Base to them that it was that's where Dana practiced and they felt comfortable there.

Kim had just finished being set up in the room when Tommy arrived inside.

"Carter! Where's Kim?"

"Right down here, she's fine she was joking with Dana when she came in." Said Carter leading him to a door down the hall a ways.

"Great, thank you. Just so you know my parents and grandmother should be here soon. They know nothing of Kim and I. Nana thinks she knows but we've never confirmed."

"You got it I'll put out an announcement."

"Thanks." Said Tommy quietly opening the door. "Beautiful?"

"Hey Handsome, who lost the bet that you'd be late?"

"The odds are better if you kill me." Said Tommy kissing her forehead then her lips.

"Good to know." Just then Carter's voice came over the intercom system.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ATTENTION PLEASE WE WILL BE HAVING A CODE 2 UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, I REPEAT THAT WILL BE A CODE 2. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE ROOKIES THAT MEANS THERE ARE GOING TO BE CIVILIANS ON THE GROUNDS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE SO THERE WILL BE NO MENTION RANGER ACTIVITIES AT ALL. THANK YOU."

"You know we never talked about if we are going to tell the baby about our previous careers." Said Kim.

"I think we should just tell them if they ask you know." Said Tommy.

"I agree."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Do you mind if I go find a shower?" Kim just smiled and laughed.

"Yeah go I'll be fine."

"You want me to send someone in?"

"Hmm…send Jase I haven't caused him injury lately."

"You got it. I'll be right back." Tommy grabbed his stuff out of Kim's bag and went out to find Carter and Jason.

"Carter. Is there a place I can shower really quick?"

"Yeah you can use my quarters."

"Bro, can you go sit with her?"

"Do I have to?" Asked Jason jokingly.

"She asked for you specifically."

"Why me?"

"In her words she hasn't caused you injury lately."

"Carter don't you have any Rookies who need taking down a peg?"

"Sorry I can't spare anyone right now."

"How much do you like Conner Tommy?"

"Will you just go, she's calm." Said Tommy with a laugh.

"You owe me big time!" Said Jason walking down the hall.

Jason knocked on the door, he wasn't really afraid of Kim. It was mostly he didn't like seeing his family in pain.

"Come in!"

"Hey Sis how are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"Good, did Tommy find somewhere to shower?"

"Yeah Carter's letting him use his. He should be back in a couple." Just as he finished speaking Kim took a deep breath. "You okay."

"Yeah." Said Kim wincing in pain.

"Here hold my hand."

"Aren't you worried I'm going to break it?"

"Well it's not my writing hand so we're good." Kim smiled and held on to her brother's hand while he just watched the monitor in fascination. "That wasn't bad was it?"

"I'm saving the worst of it for Tommy." She said with a smile.

"Good girl." Said Jason as the door opened and Tommy came back in the room.

"Everything okay?"

"She only had one contraction and I still have a hand."

"You good?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm going to leave you guys alone and head back out to the waiting room. Good luck Bro she said she was saving the worst for you." The last part was whispered to Tommy as he sat down next to Kim on the bed.

"Bye Jase." Said the couple.

When Jason got out to the waiting room Tommy's parents and grandmother were just arriving being escorted by Dana's brother Ryan.

"So this is what a Ranger command center looks like." Said Tommy's Nana who insisted everyone call her Nana. It amused the Rangers to no end that she would make these comments to rile them up.

"Nana this is a military base." Said David.

"Military base my foot David. There are Rangers among us, they probably sent out a press release saying no one talk about being Rangers am I right."

"Nana, Kim's doctor Dana is stationed here that's why they decided to have the baby here." Said Jason amused because that's exactly what they did.

"Jason is she up to having visitors?" Asked Adam.

"Probably she only had one contraction while I was in there. You want me to go find out?"

"Yeah, that would be good." Said Trini. Jason went back down to the room and knocked on the door.

"Hey."

"Back so soon?" Asked Kim.

"Well Nana is making 15 former Rangers antsy."

"Good thing none to us have blasters. What is she saying?" Asked Tommy rolling his eyes, his grandmother was 80 years old and constantly trying to trip him up about his past Ranger duties.

"All the right things. That this is a Ranger's base, and that there were Rangers among us, and they probably put out a release to not speak with civilians." Tommy, Kim, and Jason just laughed at how right she was.

"As much as I enjoy making them uncomfortable get them out of the line of fire for a bit." Said Kim.

"You want Nana in here?" Asked Jason.

"In a bit, why don't you send some of the others in." Said Kim.

"Yeah, and keep an eye on the kids they're not used to Nana's spot on questions like we are." Said Tommy.

"You got it. I'll send them in first so you can talk to them."

"Okay."

Jason walked out to the waiting room and looked around he saw that his friends who he had served with looking amused while the Dino Thunder team looked worried and scared.

"Are they up for visitors?" Asked Ashley seeing Jason walk in.

"Yeah, they want to see Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent first." All of the older Rangers knew this was to get them out of the line of fire from Nana.

"They probably want to tell them not to listen to the crazy old lady, who knows she's right." Said Nana.

"Go." Said Jason.

The 4 of them and Anton headed down to the room, and Kira knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see us?"

"Yeah guys. We figured we would get you out of the line of fire, my Nana can get intense when she's nailing everyone to the wall being spot on." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, what is up with that did you ever tell her about being a Ranger?" Asked Trent.

"No, she knows I've just never confirmed."

"You might want to, because she's staring all of us down." Said Conner.

"After today we might have to." Said Kim with a smile.

"Just don't give anything away guys the only ones in there who have revealed themselves are Ashley, Andros, and the other Space Rangers."

"Okay." Said Ethan.

The 'Kids' left the room and soon the older Rangers, David, Bulk, Skull, along with Topanga and Ali were on their way in. Every one of the guys looked a little uncomfortable being in the room but also were amused at the tactics Nana had been taking to get information out of them.

"Nana is in rare form today." Said Bulk.

"Is she really making everyone that uncomfortable?" Asked Kim going through a contraction that was mild.

"No it's more amusing than anything, especially to watch the young ones go through what we have been for years." Said Rocky.

"I still say she has some direct line to the Grid or something because how else would she have the information she does." Said Billy with a smile.

"What are the working ones doing?" Asked Tommy.

"Ignoring with smiles on." Said Skull.

The Rangers and friends sat around for a few minutes before returning to the waiting room and sending Tommy's parents and Nana in.

"Nana stop torturing my friends." Said Tommy with a smile.

"I'm not torturing, I'm simply stating the facts as I have observed them." Said Nana.

"Nana, we are not Rangers nor have any of the people in the waiting room." Said Kim breathing through a contraction and squeezing Tommy's hand tightly.

"Like I told Tommy before you aren't now but Tommy has been at least 3 or 4 different Rangers. While you were only 1. I thought it was a little suspicious that when Jason, Trini, and Zack left you guys suddenly had 3 new friends. I assume that Rocky, Aisha, and Adam took their places and then when you left for Florida Katherine came in, and so on."

"Nana Adam, Rocky, and Aisha moved here from Stone Canyon and we just saw some people that needed help knowing their way around." Said Kim.

"No you needed new Rangers to fight the Ms. Gulch wanna be." Said Nana. Tommy's parents just sat back and watched Tommy and Kim's denial they had known all along that their son and his friends were Rangers, all the parents knew. They would get together once in a while and share the stories that their kids would give them for their disappearances.

"Nana why do you think we were Rangers?" Asked Kim.

"Dear, you guys were screaming 'Look at me' before Tommy moved to Angel Grove he wore all colors of the rainbow he moves to Angel Grove he starts wearing only green, same with you with the pink. Then he goes up to Johnny's cabin and comes back and all the boy wears is white, then red, then he starts teaching and suddenly there he is wearing all black with his other colors mixed in. Any time we come to visit you two I can tell you who is at your home not based on car models but based on the colors of those cars. Really tell Adam to get rid of the green wheels."

Kim sat there taking it all in and breathing through the contractions that were coming about every 5 minutes.

"Okay Guys I need to check Kim and see how soon we're going to be seeing this little person." Said Dana coming in.

"See you in a bit. Come on Mom let's give the kids a break."

"Wow. What do we say to all of that?" Asked Kim more to Tommy who was now standing next to her.

"I don't know. How can we deny all of that. Dana you are so lucky your father knows." Said Tommy.

"You think this is why we rarely date outside of the Rangers?" Said Dana as she checked over Kim to see how far she was dilated.

"For sure."

"No one understands but us what it's like to fight 30 story monsters with robots." Said Tommy.

"Exactly, well you're almost there you're about 6cm. The contractions are going to get more intense soon so I don't know how many more visitors you want coming in and out of here." Said Dana.

"Just a few more people than their going to have to listen from a distance for Tommy's screams of horror."

"I'm sure a few of them will enjoy that. Who do Carter and I see about placing bets?"

"Rocky." Said Tommy trying not to wince at the grip Kim had on his hand for fear it would make her squeeze harder.

"Do you want me to give an update to the family?"

"Yeah, thanks Dana."

"No problem."

"You're doing great Beautiful."

"Thanks. So should we talk names one more time?"

"I thought we already decided on names."

"We did, maybe they aren't right what other names do you like?"

"I like Gavin for a boy and for a girl Aubree."

"I think I like those too, what about middle names?" Asked Kim. "How about Gavin Parker or Aubree Quinn?"

"Looks like the little one has a name." Said Tommy putting his hand on Kim's stomach.

"Now if only he or she would come out already." Said Kim having a contraction.

"Soon Beautiful."

A couple hours later Dana told the expectant parents that it was time to push.

"Alright everyone the time for placing final bets is now, we open it up to all the staff who have gotten to know us today." Said Rocky as a few more people placed their bets.

"Are we ready to meet this little person?" Asked Dana putting gloves on.

"More than ready. I was ready 2 weeks ago."

"Well Tommy's the father this was expected, but you have 18 years to correct that." Said Dana with a smile.

"It's taken me 10 years to get him to remember his car keys and not to be late for work. Ugh more work."

"I've gotten better."

"I'll admit you have but still I have my work cut out for me."

"Well Kim on your next contraction I want you push for a 10-count okay?"

"Okay, Tommy hands."

"Both?" Kim just stared him down.

"Tommy you can sit down behind her, cause Kim I need you to come forward a little bit." Kim leaned up and Tommy got on the bed behind her and she leaned against him.

"You're going to do great Beautiful."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Okay Kim get ready. Here we go and push." Tommy and Dana counted to ten while Kim held on tightly to Tommy's hands, he had never been more thankful as he was right now that he went with a thin band for his wedding ring otherwise it would have hurt a lot more. After the 10 count she leaned back into Tommy's chest and wrapped his arms around her and covered his wrists with her hands.

"You're doing great Beautiful, the baby is almost here." He said kissing her head and then shoulder.

"Just a few more pushes Kim, on this next one I should be able to see the head." Said Dana.

"You can do this Honey."

"Well it's too late to go back now." Said Kim with a smile kissing him back, it turned into a little make-out session.

"Okay Guys that's how I ended up on this end of the table, save it for 6-8 weeks from now."

After the next contraction Dana told them that they baby had started to crown.

"You ready on the next one I think we'll have the head out."

"I'm ready." Said Kim resting in between.

"Okay and go."

Kim started to push and as she yelled out loud Dana heard a pop and Tommy make a sound she hadn't heard out of him before.

"Okay the head is out, Tommy are you okay?"

"Why are you asking him if he's okay?" Asked Kim not realizing he was hurt.

"Cause my shoulder just got dislocated when you pulled down on my hand." Said Tommy strained.

Meanwhile in the waiting room they heard Kim yell and then heard Tommy.

"And we have an injury folks!" Said Jason much to everyone's amusement.

"YAY!" Said everyone through their laughter.

Dana heard the cheers in the waiting room and laughed to herself while Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Kim, this might be the last push."

"Okay, you still alive back there?"

"I'm here."

"Everyone lost the bets."

"I feel so sorry for them." He said sarcastically.

"Okay Kim here it goes and push."

"You're doing great Beautiful."

"SHUT UP TOMMY!" Yelled Kim loud enough for the entire waiting room to hear to their amusement.

"And it's a gorgeous baby girl! Oh is she in for it." Said Dana.

"It's a girl?" Asked Kim.

"It's a girl." Said Dana.

"Tommy you want to come over and cut the cord?"

"Sure." Tommy got off the bed and walked over to where Dana was holding the baby he was also holding his arm.

"Right here." Tommy did as he was told and cut the umbilical cord. Dana wrapped the baby in the blanket and handed her to Kim.

"Tommy look what we did." Said Kim now whispering.

"I know she's so tiny."

"Handsome why don't you go have them check your shoulder out."

"Oh now you call me Handsome. I see how it is." He said.

"Well let me get her stats and then Tommy you can hold her or try." Said Dana with a smile. "And I'll get Carter to get you an x-ray."

"You are enjoying this way too much Dana."

"Me and every other Ranger. So she is 6lbs. 9oz. and 17" long."

"Is that normal for her to be that tiny even being 2 weeks over due?" Asked Kim.

"Well considering you're only 5' 2" and he can lift you on his better days. It's fine we'll keep an eye on it but once she starts growing she'll get bigger. Do we have a name?" Dana asked after the nurse finished cleaning the baby and then placed the baby in Tommy's good arm, and then snapping a picture.

"Aubree Quinn." Said Kim.

"Perfect."

"What do you say I get Carter and Jason in here to take you to x-ray and I get Kim started with the breast feeding."

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah go." Kim said now holding Aubree.

"Come on Papa lets go see the family."

"Here comes Daddy." Said Adam.

"So?"

"Aubree Quinn 6.9lbs and 17" long."

"Congratulations Bro." Said Jason patting Tommy's bad shoulder.

Tommy groaned. "Thanks."

"You okay?"

"I think I dislocated my shoulder."

"Carter he needs to go to x-ray."

"How could you possibly dislocate your shoulder?" Asked Rocky.

"I was sitting behind Kim and she pulled on my hand and pop."

"I heard it." Said Dana with a laugh.

"Okay who had injuries?" Asked Rocky checking his paper. "Skull and Trent. You guys won."

"Really?" Asked Dana.

"Everyone else thought she'd kill him." Said Rocky with a shrug.

"Well with those past Ranger abilities it's a miracle the man still has hands." Said Nana.

"Can I just go get the x-ray I'd like to get back to my wife and baby please."

"Let's go." Said Carter with a laugh.

The x-ray took about 20 minutes and by the time Tommy got back to the room both Kim and Aubree were sound asleep, so instead of getting into bed with Kim he sat in the chair that was between Kim and now the bassinette that contained their brand new daughter. He glanced at his new daughter and ran a finger across her cheek.

"How's your shoulder?" Asked Kim sleepily seeing his right arm in a sling.

"Fine, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but amazed that we have her."

"We should get some sleep before she wakes up again."

"Well then get over here. What are you doing in the chair?"

"Nuh-uh last time I was in that bed I got a dislocated shoulder for my efforts."

"Oh shut up and get over here."

Tommy climbed into Kim's bed and they settled down just staring at the small person laying in the clear bassinette. There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Hey you guys up for some visitors?" Asked Trini quietly.

"Sure, come on in but be quiet she's sleeping." Said Kim.

"Guys we have to be quiet." Trini said to the large group behind her.

"Well just let us in and we will be." Said Jason to his wife.

The large group came in and glanced at the baby in the bassinette.

"Oh my God Kim she looks just like you." Said Aisha.

"She's got a full head of dark hair too." Said Kim.

"Did you call your mom?" Asked Topanga.

"Oh crap, does anyone see my purse around?" Asked Kim realizing that her mother didn't even know she had gone into labor.

"Relax I called her on the way here, she's waiting for your call." Said Aisha.

"Thank you." Said Kim.

"Here." Said Bulk handing her the bag which he found in the corner.

"Thanks." Kim after some wincing found her phone and her calling card and started the call to her mother who was still in France.

"Bonjour?"

"Mom, hey." Said Kim quietly.

"Hi Sweetie, is everything okay?"

"Everything is wonderful you have a granddaughter and a son in law who dislocated his shoulder."

"No, you did that." Said Tommy laying back on the bed. Much to everyone's amusement including Tommy's immediate family.

"Okay, yeah I did do that."

"Do I want to know how your husband who I know has done more vigorous things ended up injured Kimberly?"

"I was in the middle of giving birth and I might have pulled his arm a little too much."

"Well take pictures. Pierre, Kim had the baby!"

"Oh we did."

"So my granddaughter's stats?"

"She is 6.9lbs and 17" long and was born at 7:05pm PST."

"And her name is?"

"Aubree Quinn Oliver."

"Well the Oliver part was a given." Said Caroline.

"Are you still at the birthing center or wherever it is you gave birth?"

"Yeah, we'll probably go home tomorrow. That reminds me. Did you get the crib done?" She asked Tommy.

"Yup, it just needs to have the linens put on I wasn't sure which ones you wanted."

"So who does she look like more?" Asked Caroline.

"I'm not sure she's got a full head of hair and right now her eyes are blue but that's probably going to change."

"More than likely, oh I can't wait for the pictures."

"I know, I just didn't think to bring my laptop with me. I'll send them sometime tomorrow."

"No hurry Honey you guys and the baby need to get settled. Take your time."

"Kim tell her I'll send her some when I get home." Said Janice.

"Mom, Janice said she'd send you some when she gets home tonight."

"That would be wonderful. Tell her thank you for me."

"My mom says thank you Janice."

After the baby had had her fill of being passed around and pictures were taken Jason who had been the last to hold her placed her in the bassinette.

"Tommy, Kim it is tradition that within 24 hours of birth the child be blessed in our tribe."

"Go ahead Grandfather."

"Mr. Trueheart is there anything you need for the blessing?" Asked Dana.

"No Dear, a more formal ceremony will take place at a later date this is just a welcome blessing." Sam did the beginning of the blessing in silence as everyone just watched the elder. "We call on the Spirits once again to join us in this blessing of Aubree and we place the spirit of the Hummingbird within her in hopes that it shall guide her along with the spirit guides of her parents the Falcon and Crane." The six Rangers who had the power of Ninjetti heard their guides assert themselves to the new guide. "Guide safely Hummingbird and we welcome you to the family."

"That was beautiful Grandfather." Kim whispered not wanting to break the spell that hung over the group it was only broken once Aubree let out a little cry stating she was ready to be fed again.

"Okay everyone I think that is the cue that Mommy, Daddy, and Baby need sometime alone. So everybody out." Said Dana.

Everyone quickly said goodbye to the new parents and stated their congratulations and she's gorgeous again before leaving the room.

"Do you want me to move?" Asked Tommy suddenly tired from the aspirin Carter gave him for his shoulder.

"No you're fine." Dana then picked Aubree up and handed her to Kim.

"Just the same thing you did when we went over this before. Tommy some nights bringing her to Kim might be your job."

"Gladly, but while she nurses the baby I'm nursing my shoulder." He said with a smile.

"Shut up I'm a lot more sore than you are."

By the time Kim was finished feeding Aubree, Tommy was sound asleep. Kim hated to wake him but figured he'd want some time with the baby and wanted him to burp her.

"Tommy."

"Hmm, I'm so sorry Beautiful I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay, I wouldn't have woken you but I thought you might want to hold her and burp her."

"Yeah." Kim passed her over to Tommy who held her against his chest and with his good hand rubbed her back gently and also patting it until they heard the little burp. The couple then got Dana to settle her back into the bassinette and settled in for another few hours.

The next morning Kim was released from the Base and they headed home with their new bundle. When they got there were balloons attached to the mailbox and the outside of the home was decorated.

"Tommy did you?"

"I've been with you since after your water broke."

"We have amazing friends." Said Kim.

"Yes we do. Which reminds me after we get her settled in I need to work on the grid."

"Are you going to put out a grid wide announcement?"

"Yup. Just Rangers and our allies."

"Good. Do you think it'll reach Dulcea?"

"I hope so." Said Tommy.

Tommy and Kim went in to find all of their family there to welcome the newest member home. The girls had made enough food to sustain the couple for the next week or so. Tommy and Billy went down to the basement and Billy accessed the Morphing Grid and sent out the announcement that the first Earth Ranger off-spring had been born. Congratulations from the 4 corners of the galaxy and beyond came in immediately and Tommy printed them out to show Kim while they saved them to the hard drives.

"So Kim asked me earlier if this would reach Dulcea?"

"I don't see why not, it reached Aquitar and KO-35 which are slightly further away than Phados." Responded Billy. Just as he finished speaking there was an alert coming through.

"Hello?"

"Billy, Tommy. It is good to see you."

"Hello Dulcea." Said Both Tommy and Billy.

"Dulcea do you have time the others are upstairs."

"I do I would love to see them and your daughter Tommy."

"Hang on." Tommy went upstairs and gathered everyone and they went downstairs with the baby.

"Tommy what happened to your arm?"

"Old Ranger injury acting up." Said Tommy nonchalantly.

"Kim took him out Dulcea." Said Rocky.

"Thanks Rock-o, I was trying to save some dignity."

"You have no dignity with Dulcea _she_ took you down as well." Said Rocky with a laugh.

"Right after I got your message I held a ceremony much like I did with when you received the Ninjetti powers and saw that Aubree shall be the Hummingbird she shall be a messenger of love and joy to all she meets."

"She's not going to have Ninjetti powers now right?" Asked Kim worried.

"No, she would have to come here and go through the tests you did in order to have actual powers." Said Dulcea.

"She is not going anywhere near that monolith." Said Tommy as everyone laughed. The group spoke to Dulcea a few minutes longer before disconnecting.

The next few years saw growth for the Oliver family Aubree started preschool and one day while Nana was visiting she was telling Aubree stories that the preschooler decided to bring up to Tommy on the way to school one morning.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Baby?"

"Nana said you and Mommy are Rangers. What's a Ranger?"

THE END


End file.
